Lyon's Big Brother 1
Lyon's Big Brother 1: Recharged is the first season of Lyon's Big Brother. It began on July 21, 2015 after being postponed for two days due to the host having personal issues. The season ran for 25 days, ending on August 14, 2015. There are 13 HouseGuests this season. This season includes the "Battery Power" twist, which allows HouseGuests to buy game powers through gaining battery life, which can be done via attending and winning competitions. This season was relevant for a large amount of drama which seemed to begin from the start, with the Danielle vs. Paul feud, Anthony's pre-eviction outburst and Zyler's blindside, which saw a dramatic tableturn of events at the Final 6. It is also noted that despite the fact that only 3 of the 13 HouseGuests were female, both members of the Final 2 were female. While the jury was divided over how deserving both of the final two were in comparison to some of the jury members, many jury members seemed to agree on who was the more deserving of the two as Danielle beat Riley in a 5-2 vote on finale night. Production The revival of Lyon's Big Brother was confirmed on June 26th, 2015 with a special promo that aired on the blogs page of Tengaged that day. Applications opened on July 9th. and closed a week later. 25 people applied to become a HouseGuest on Lyon's Big Brother, many of whom were HouseGuests on one of the original seasons of the series. 20 applicants progressed past Round 2. Seven of these applicants were then dropped, leaving the final thirteen HouseGuests of Lyon's Big Brother 1. Since the announcement of the revival, the series has been billed as Lyon's Big Brother: Recharged, which was included in the logo of the season. It was later revealed that the "Recharged" part of the name had something to do with the season's twist. The season was slated to run for 22 days but the show was unexpectedly delayed on the original finale day, when the host was unfairly banned for three days. The finale instead took place the day of the host's unban on Day 25. Format The format of Lyon's Big Brother is based upon the Big Brother US and Big Brother Canada formats. Each week, the Head of Household is crowned via a competition. This person receives their own private bedroom, home comforts and ultimately decides which two HouseGuests are nominated for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, the Head of Household, the two nominees and three randomly chosen HouseGuests compete for the Power of Veto. The winner has the power to veto one of the nominees to take them off the block. If used, the Head of Household must choose a replacement nominee. On eviction night, the HouseGuests (with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household) vote to evict one of the nominees. The HouseGuests with the most votes is evicted. If the vote is a tie, the Head of Household ultimately votes to evict one of the nominees. At the final 3, the Head of Household competition is played in three parts. The winners of Part 1 and Part 2 battle each other in the final part (The winner of Part 1 does not compete in Part 2). The winner of the final part becomes the final Head of Household and decides which of the other two HouseGuests to bring with them to the Final 2 and which HouseGuests to evict. In the finale, the final seven evicted HouseGuests (known as the jury) vote on which of the final two HouseGuests to cast their vote to win to. The HouseGuest with the most votes is crowned the winner. The Battery Power Twist This season introduced the "Battery Power" twist, a unique and gamechanging twist. On Day 1, it was revealed that everyone would receive a battery that they could use to buy certain special powers in the game. Everyone initially began with 25% battery power, which would increase if the HouseGuest turned up for events and won them. For each competition a HouseGuest turned up to, they would receive an extra 5% battery power. If they won a competition, they would also receive 5% extra battery. In some competitions, HouseGuests were able to earn extra battery power or even steal battery from another player (such prizes appeared in the "Trade-Mazing Race" POV competition). Once a HouseGuest had accumilated enough battery power, they could use it to buy a "Super App", a super power that could be imposed on the game at any point up until the Final 6. The bigger the power, the more battery it required. HouseGuests The HouseGuests were revealed in a special cast reveal night on July 18, 2015. Voting History 1 - One HouseGuest used their Doubler Super App to double the value of their eviction vote. 2 - As part of Week 4's Power of Veto competition, Zach Z was immune in Week 5, however he was not eligible to compete in competitions that week. 3 - One HouseGuest used their Secret Nominator Super App to nominate a third HouseGuest pre-veto for eviction. Their nominee is written in italics. 4 - Zach H used the Coup d'État to take over the responsibility of nominations. He chose to save himself, replacing himself with Zach Z. 5 - The Jury were voting for who they wanted to win Lyon's Big Brother 1.